


A Date with the Sonic Speedster

by Half_Blood_Yokai101



Series: With the Sonic Speedster [1]
Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Any mistakes are my own, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blood_Yokai101/pseuds/Half_Blood_Yokai101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning a contest at Boobies, Dandy has to go on a date with Prince in order to get the Prize money.<br/>(This is also posted on Deviantart)<br/>Now with a sequel: Vacation with the Sonic Speedster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanted a Drink, not a DATE!!!!

Dandy kept wondering how he got into the situation he was in right now. It wasn't a life-or-death situation, it was a why-didn't-I-even-listen situation. All he wanted was a drink at Boobies, not to somehow end up on a date with PRINCE!!!! 

~Flashback~

The crew of the Aloha Oe had just sat down at their table at Boobies when Honey came over to give them their menu's. "Hey Dandy! How are yo- oh?" Honey could literally feel the bad mood coming off of the small crew, "Is everything alright, Dandy? You usually feel better when you come here?" Dandy groaned as he picked up his menu, refusing to look at Honey. QT was the one to answer Honey's question, "Sorry to worry you Miss Honey. Its just that we haven't found any new alien to register, and there's also the fact that were starting to get low on money, so this might be the last time you see us for a while until we get more money." At this point, Meow threw his paws up in the air in anger, and yelled loud enough for anyone within ten-feet of their table could hear what he was saying.

"It's not fair! Why is it that me and QT have to suffer for that fact that Dandy is an incompetent Alien Hunter that doesn't know the difference between a cow and an alien?!" Meow would have continued this rant if it weren't for the fact that Dandy glared at him and GROWLED AT HIM LIKE A DOG. Meow lowered his paws and immediately grabbed his menu so he could hide from the look that Dandy was giving him. Honey was shocked at how bad Dandy's mood was. Sure he has come to Boobies in a bad mood before, but his mood instantly improved after he saw Honey or one of the other waitresses.

Honey at this point remembered that they had added some new items to the menu. Maybe having one of the new items would help improve Dandy's mood. "Hey Dandy, I just remembered that we added some new items to the menu. I've only tried one of the new items. It was this drink called a Mango Daiqu-" Dandy interrupted her before she could say what the drink was called.

"I would like a large Mango Daiquiri!!!" 

"Um, Dandy? I should also mention that we are also having a contest going on with the new items. Whoever is the first to order a new item, regardless of whether it's a food or drinks, can get up to 750,000₩ and a date with-" explained Honey until Dandy interrupted her, yet again.

"Just give me the Daiquiri and whatever QT and the feline want, and if I win this contest thing, it's just an added bonus, baby!" said Dandy as he started to act like he usually does. Honey ignored Dandy's behavior and got the rest of the crew's orders before walking away. She didn't mind that Dandy was a little rude, there have been customers that acted worse.

Dandy was practically vibrating in his seat. He hadn't had a Mango Daiquiri since he left Earth. And the fact that his favorite restaurant in the entire universe was now selling it just made his mood even better. He didn't care for the contest thing, but it would be nice to get the money and go on a date with some famous babe. 

Soon Honey came back with their orders and a small black device. Honey set down Dandy's drink and the small black device next to it and then moved on to set down QT's and Meow's orders. Dandy looked at the device for a moment before pressing the button on it. He had just taking a long sip of his Daiquiri before the device said that he had won the contest, "And not only have you won 750,000₩, you have also won a date with the Sonic Speedster himself, PRINCE!" 

Dandy spat out his drink as he then yelled at the top of his lung. "WHAT!?"


	2. The Universe ships it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe is me, enough said

He tried to give someone else the date with Prince, but Honey had explained to him that if he didn't do it, he wouldn't get the money. Dandy even turned to his crew for advice on what to do, and both of them told him practically the same thing: We need the money, so whether you like it or not, you are going on a date with Prince. Dandy argued that he didn't have anything suitable for a date, QT brought out the suit that he wore at that high school prom. It seemed that no matter what, the Universe wanted Dandy to go on this date.

The date was going to take place on a small planet called Oceania, a vacation planet known for having some of the best beaches and seafood this side of the galaxy. It was also a popular place for couples young and old to go to. Though it was often crowded with tourists, so everything was overpriced and you needed reservations for any of the restaurants. To sum it up, the planet is nice to visit, just make sure you have a large wallet if you plan on getting anything.

As soon as the Aloha Oe landed on Oceania, QT and Meow forced Dandy into his suit and kicked him out of the ship. Dandy sighed as he sat down on a bench as he waited for Prince to show his sparkly ass. He let his mind as he wondered how his 'date' would react to this. He probably already knows and will try and might do something to embarrass Dandy tonight.

15 minutes later, Dandy was slightly dozing off on the bench until he heard a familiar voice, "Dandy?" Dandy looked up and swore that his heartbeat sped up a little. Because in front of him stood Prince, dressed in a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath his coat and a dark blue tie. Dandy will never admit to anyone that Prince looked somewhat good in the suit. 

"Y-you’re my date?" Stuttered Prince, a small blush painting his face.  
"Yeah. I figured that you already knew about that. I guess not."  
"All Squeak told me was that someone won that stupid contest and just told me to dress fancy and try to enjoy tonight." explained Prince.

Dandy got up and started to walk a little past Prince, "Do you know where this restaurant is, Princess? Because I'm starting to get hungry!" 

Prince grumbled about being called "Princess", but it was better than being called a cockroach. Although, he didn't really mind being called that by Dandy. He told Dandy that the restaurant they were going to was just a few minutes away from where they were and walked ahead of Dandy. 'This is going to be a long night.' thought Prince and Dandy.


	3. Table talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandy and Prince talk. This part took way to long for me.

The one thing about going to a restaurant on a planet that is also a tourist trap, was the fact that it lacked subtlety. The ocean theme was everywhere and on everything. Nothing was spared from the over the top theme, not even the outfits worn by the staff. Having grown up in Hawaii, Dandy would have been used to seeing this kind of thing, but that was sadly not the case. He felt embarrassed even looking at this place, and when he went to look towards Prince, it was obvious that he felt the same way about the place.

There was an awkward silence at their table as both men looked at their menus. Well Prince was actually looking, Dandy was just skimming through to try and look like he was busy. Everything in this place was overpriced, how anyone was expected to leave this planet with any kind of money was beyond Dandy. Prince was probably use to eating in places where the food the same price as a small apartment.

A few minutes later one of the waiters came by to take their orders, although he gave them a funny look before speaking, "Welcome to the Nova Seas. My name is Wilford and I will be your server for tonight. Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes we are," Replied Prince, "We will both have the Spicy Tuna and the Aurore white wine to drink." Dandy groaned at the thought of having to drink wine. It was always too dry for him.

"We that be all sir?"

"That we be all." And with that final reply, Wilford took their menus and made his way back to the Kitchen.

Without the menu to hide behind, Dandy was left looking at the Aquarium near the back just to avoid any eye contact with Prince. 'Why couldn't I just get the money and give someone else this date?! Maybe someone who would actually want to go on a date with this guy.'

"Dandy?" Dandy snapped out of his train of thought when Prince spoke and to a moment to briefly look at Prince. He seemed a little concerned and he wasn't sparkling as much. "Yeah, Princess?"

"Okay, I know you didn't want to go on this date with me, but I was expected you to maybe go on about some story about you hunting aliens to pass the time. But instead you've been kind of quiet. Is everything alright?" Dandy was a little shocked that Prince noticed he was being quiet. He was shocked himself at how quiet he was.

"Sorry about that. It just that I don't like restaurants like this. They remind me of these restaurants that I used to see back home on Earth. You know, the kind where they just shove what the theme is in your face." Explained Dandy

"I actually do know what you mean." Stated Prince. Dandy tilted his head to the side and motioned for Prince to continue. He was actually curious about what the guy had to say. Imagine that.

Prince rubbed the back of his head before continuing, "Well, I used to live in Florida when I was younger, and I used see that kind of stuff all the time, so I can see where you’re coming from. So what tourist trap did you live in?"

"Hawaii and YOU LIVED IN FLORIDA?!?! Does that mean you went to Disney and all those kinds of parks?"

After that, Dandy and Prince went into a steady stream of conversations about their childhood homes. Dandy telling Prince about his life on the small island, while Prince answered all of Dandy's questions about Florida ("No Dandy. I am not an alligator in disguise.") It went on until the waiter came back with both their food and wine. 

Dandy picked up his glass after the waiter left and brought the glass to his mouth to take a sip. He had expected it to be dry, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it sweet and fruity. "Hey Prince, this stuff taste great. Where did you find out about this stuff?" asked Dandy.

"It's actually from a winery in New York. My mother was a Wine Connoisseur of sorts. I guess I got some of my taste from her." Explained Prince as he cut into his Tuna. Dandy nodded and took another sip. ‘This guy is actually not that bad once you talk to him. Weird, but oddly nice.'


	4. End of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks, racing woes, and maybe some advice

After dinner, Dandy asked Prince if there was anything else that they were going to do.  
"Well, I've heard that Oceania has an amazing firework show, so i figured we could watch that before we leave. If that okay with you." Explained Prince, as he messed with the ends of his sleeves. Dandy shrugged and suggested that if they want to get a good view of the fireworks, they would need to find a spot soon.

After a good ten minutes, the two were sitting on a bench near one of Oceania's famous beaches, people watching. It was quiet between the two of them, but it was nothing like the awkward silence they had earlier at dinner. As it got closer to show time, Dandy realized that Prince hadn't said anything about racing (Except for at dinner when he said that he was inspired to be a race car driver after watching the Daytona 500). Since the show wasn't going to start for a good five minutes, he thought now would be a good time to ask.

"So how's racing been for you, Princess?" Dandy looked over to see that Prince was staring at the ground with an odd expression on his face. Maybe it wasn't a good time to ask.

"Not very good." Sighed Prince. "I haven't been winning a lot of races recently, and it's starting to make me worry. I don't want to stop racing, but recently I just feel like quitting if all I'm going to do is lose."

Dandy was shocked. He wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the first firework went off. It surprised everyone who was not paying attention to the night sky. Soon more fireworks went off, filling the sky with color (use your imagination on what the fireworks looks like). 

After the last firework went off, Dandy and Prince got up to leave. As they walked, the topic of Prince's situation lingered in Dandy's head. Dandy didn't know why, but the thought of Prince struggling at what he loves to do was... unsettling to Dandy. Maybe it was because he actually got to know a little bit about Prince's life? Maybe it was that.

By the time Dandy had figured out something to say to Prince, Prince handed him a small box thing. 

"It proves that you went on the date with me so you can get the prize money." Explained Prince, "Well I guess this is when say goodbye then." And with that, Prince turned around to leave. But was soon stopped by Dandy's hand on his shoulder. 

"Dandy, what are y-"

"Have you ever thought of taking a break from racing?" 

"What do you mean by a break?"

"A break to help sort yourself out. I know how it feels to just wanna give up doing what I like to do, considering what I do for a living. So I sometimes take a break to help calm myself down."

"But even if I took a break from racing, what would my fans think?"

"I'm pretty sure your fans would understand that you need to take of yourself every once in a while." 

Prince was quiet for a moment before suddenly hugging Dandy. He felt Dandy stiffen under him, but then felt two arms wrap around his waist and hugged him back. It felt nice, having someone who understood how he felt at the moment. 

"I think I might do that." Muttered Prince, pulling away from Dandy. After thanking Dandy for the hug, he left to go back to his ship. He was already thinking of where to go for his break.

After Prince had left, Dandy contacted QT to pick him up. A few minutes later and he was back on the Aloha Oe. When he made to where Meow and QT were, He tossed the box onto the couch. 

"Make sure not to break that. That's how were going to get our money. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." Before Dandy left the room, Meow spoke up.

"So how was your date, Dandy? Was it as awful as you thought it would be? Or was it worse?"

Dandy was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"It was actually nice."


End file.
